


Raining

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur takes the dog for a walk





	Raining

Arthur sat down on the big rock in the park. It was raining lightly and his clothes would get wet and dirty, but he didn’t care. He had tried to convince himself not to come here anymore, but each time he took the dog for a walk, they’d end up in this place. Personally, he blamed Schnitzel, his dachshund for pulling him into this direction, but if he were honest, it wasn’t her fault. They were so used to this route and it was, admittedly, a nice place. 

Probably not so nice when it was raining, but Arthur couldn’t help himself. It had been half a year since Merlin had left after a huge fight where they both had been too stubborn to admit that each of them might have been a little bit wrong. If they hadn’t been so hard-headed, they could be here together now. They always took the dog for a walk together when they had time and had been to this place almost daily, lots of time just leaning against this rock, necking, forgetting the time until the sausage on legs came back and wanted to go home. 

Looking out over the lawn, his eyes not really following Schnitzel’s path, Arthur sighed deeply without even noticing. He just couldn’t let go. He knew, he would come here every day for a long time and it didn’t matter if it rained or not.


End file.
